1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar apparatus for use on a vehicle and for detecting an object (a target) present in a scan range by scanning the scan range with a radar beam.
2. Related Background Art
A known example of the technology concerning the radar apparatus of this type is one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-145883. In this conventional technology, grouping is carried out under a judgment that data with distances close to each other belongs to a single object.
There are, however, cases wherein several data with an equal distance originates in actual objects different from each other, depending upon their directions, and, conversely, there are also cases wherein several data with different distances originates in a single, actual object. Therefore, wrong recognition was sometimes resulted by the above-stated conventional technology of simply grouping data with nearly equal distances.